


Unplanned Surprise

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, One Shot, Pregnancy, Short One Shot, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Written and posted to my Tumblr in 2015*I don't own these characters**They're both adults





	Unplanned Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted to my Tumblr in 2015  
> *I don't own these characters  
> **They're both adults

Annabeth stared at the row of pregnancy tests sitting on the bathroom counter. Four. She had taken four, not wanting to believe it after the first two positives and then adding in the fourth just for good measure. 

She bit her lip anxiously, wringing her hands together. This was unexpected. She refused to use any other words to describe it, not entirely sure how Percy would react. Not entirely sure herself how she should be reacting. 

She was so deep in thought she jumped when she heard the front door slam shut a moment before Percy started calling her name. 

“I’ll be right out!” she yelled back, stuffing the tests back into the box and hiding them under the sink. She ran her fingers through her hair several times, trying to calm herself before facing Percy. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

She could hear Percy moving about in his usual loud manner in the kitchen and she stopped in the doorway to watch him bend down to the open fridge, her hands resting over her stomach. 

“So how was your day, wise girl?” He asked, straightening up with a glass of blue lemonade in his hand. He smiled at her but after looking at her face closely his smile slipped. “Is something wrong.” 

She licked her lips and shook her head, scared that if she spoke she would blurt out the news. 

Percy’s frown deepened. He set his drink down on the counter and walked over to her. His hands lifted to her shoulders, his fingers rubbing the tension away slowly. “Annabeth, what is it?” 

She opened her mouth, intending to distract him but what she feared would happen did indeed happen. She blurted out “I'm pregnant,” and instantly stepped back away from him, turning around so she wasn’t looking at him. 

It took less than a minute for Percy to register her words and sprint around in front of her. He gripped her shoulders again, firmly this time to keep her still. “You’re pregnant? Really?”

She nodded, her eyes searching his face for something but it was blank and unreadable. “Really,” she whispered. 

Percy’s face split into a grin a second before he picked her up by the waist and spun her around. “Annabeth, that is amazing!” He set her down and cupped her cheeks, leaning down to kiss her deeply and slowly.

When he finally lifted his head, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled it back down so that their foreheads were touching. She smiled through tears she had not realized were in her eyes. Percy smiled down at her and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. 

“This is amazing. You’re amazing,” he said. 

Annabeth laughed. “It took both of us, Seaweed Brain.” She placed her hands over his, pressing his palms to her cheeks. “I’m so glad you’re happy about this. I wasn’t sure how you’d react, with this being unplanned,” she said softly. 

Percy kissed her forehead. “I’m beyond happy, Annabeth.” Suddenly he pulled away from her, running to the phone on the wall. “I’ve gotta call everybody!”

Annabeth chuckled, watching as he debated whose number to dial first. She spread her fingers over pher stomach again. “Welcome to the family, little one,” she whispered.


End file.
